Embrace Eternity
by Darkened Dusk
Summary: Follow Nate, an antisocial teenager thrown into the world of Pokemon, as he travels through Johto trying to uncover a conspiracy threatening his world and theirs. Soul Silver playthrough with a twist.
1. Intro

**Heythurguys, this is Dusk. This is my first fanfic, and I doubt it'll be that great. I'm still figuring out how I want everything to go, and how regularly I want to update, so bear with me for a few chapters. This will basically be a Soul Silver playthrough with some twists. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

-Embrace Eternity-

_Prologue_

Why_ is it dark? Where am I?_

"Hmm… Interesting…"

_The hell?_

There was a flash of light before a slightly older man was revealed. He looked strangely familiar… _Wait, isn't that Professor Oak? From Pokemon? What the hell is he doing here?_

"Sorry to keep you waiting! Welcome to the world of Pokemon!"

_Did he say Pokemon?_

"My name is-"

"Whoa, hold the phone. What do you mean Pokemon? Those are things from a game, which reminds me: aren't you _from_ that game?" _What's going on here?_

"Never mind that. This world is widely inhabited by creatures known as Pokemon." He explained, pulling a small red and white orb from his pocket before pressing a button on the center, enlarging it. With a bright flash, a blue rat creature with a ball at the end of its tail popped out. A Marill. "We humans live alongside Pokemon as friends. At times we play together, and at other times we work together. Some people use their Pokemon to battle and develop closer bonds with them." He was softly smiling, as if remembering a dear memory.

"Yes, I understand that. I know what Pokemon are. Please tell me how in the hell I got here," I pleaded, wanting answers.

He stared at me thoughtfully before continuing "Some decide to use them for evil, hoping to gain power or to hurt others. You'll see soon enough. There is a disaster coming, Nate. You must stop it."

_A disaster? And they expect me to be able to stop it? _"Why does it have to be me? What could I hope to do? I'm nobody special. I barely have friends. I'm short. I wear glasses. I hate people. What makes you think I'd be able to do anything productive in a crisis?" I was starting to lose my grip on my emotions.

"Never doubt yourself. You're a part of our world now. You'll know what to do when the time comes." He started to fade.

_ What does he mean a part of their world? _"Wait! There's still more I need to know!" I raised my voice.

He smiled sorrowfully at me before there was a flash and everything went black.

* * *

**That's it. Sorry it's short, but it's only a prologue. The next chapter will probably be a little longer, so there's that to look forward to. If you enjoyed it, tell me what you think. If not, tell me what I did wrong. Also, should I add both Lyra and Ethan? Or just one of them as your friend?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Heythurguys, Dusk again. Thought I might as well post a new chapter, since the prologue wouldn't really appeal to most people. I decided to try to make this less of a self insert, and more of a broader "What would happen if one of us were thrown into the world of Pokemon". Nate will still have some qualities of mine, but I intend to develop him a bit differently than me. Enjoy.**

* * *

-Embrace Eternity-

_Chapter 1_

I awoke to a slightly put off voice.

"Whaaa you're not even awake yet?" I opened my eyes to find a brunette girl with a marshmallow cap on her pig-tailed head.

_ What the hell is Lyra doing here?_

"Jeez, don't just stare at me Nate. We're going to be late! Mom said that Professor Elm was looking for us," Lyra muttered. She frowned at me before she marched out of my room, throwing a "Hurry up and get dressed, lazy bum," over her shoulder.

Still confused, I took the opportunity to scan the room, noticing a T.V. off in the corner with a Wii connected to it. Next to it was a desk with a PC set up. _This looks exactly like Ethan's home in the game… _

Getting off the bed, I found a drawer near me. I opened it to find my clothes. _Alright my clothes are here. Lyra was in my room, which looks exactly like Ethan's or her room if you choose to play as either of them. Hopefully I didn't replace Ethan as a being or that would suck._ Picking out a simple black shirt and gray jeans, I changed in to them hurriedly, lest irritating Lyra further.

Grabbing a black hoodie on my way out, a picture frame on the desk caught my eye. In the picture were three figures: Lyra, her mom, and me, with a building that looked to be our house in the background.

_I'm assuming this is what Professor Oak meant by being part of their world._ _I wonder if I'll get the chance to return home. _I sighed softly before heading downstairs.

-o-

Lyra was waiting next to her mom, frown still on her face. When her mom, or our mom I should say, noticed me she smiled and said "You're finally awake. Your sister has been waiting here impatiently for you," before handing me a backpack and my trainer card. "Ethan was here too, playing hide and seek with his Marill. I'm sure Lyra has already told you, but our acquaintance Professor Elm was looking for you two. He said he has a favor to ask of you."

Lyra, at ease, now that we were ready to go, skipped out of the house. I trailed after her, waving goodbye to her, _our_, mother. _I'm so confused._

-o-

Once outside I noticed Lyra on the floor next to the lab. _Guess she met Silver_. "What are you doing on the floor, Lyra?" trying to sound exasperated.

"This jerk just pushed me!" she pouted, pointing at a familiar crimson haired teenager with a permanent scowl across his face. He merely glared back before returning to staring into the lab. Lyra stuck her tongue out at him before walking into Elm's lab. I followed, smirking.

-o-

Once inside I took a moment to look around. There was a machine in the back with three Poke Balls in it, each containing one of the three starters of the Johto region: Cyndaquil, Totodile, and Chikorita. _I don't think it has actually sunk in yet that I'm going to be getting my very own Pokemon._

Professor Elm greeted us once we were noticed. "Ah, Lyra and Nate! Good to see you. Do you two know anything about my research? As you know, Pokemon are carried in Poke Balls these days. But before it was invented, people used to walk around with them, just like your friend Ethan does! Poke Balls are great because you can carry many Pokemon, but I figure that walking around with your Pokemon must have some sort of advantages. It might even affect how they grow and evolve!

_Oh he's definitely giving us Pokemon,_ I thought. Looking to the side, I noticed Lyra jumping up and down in glee, having figured it out as well.

Professor Elm motioned to the machine with the Poke Balls in them. "So I'm going to give you two a Pokemon!"

With an ecstatic squeal, Lyra ran to the machine, unable to contain her enthusiasm. "Ohh which one do I want? Do I want the green leaf one? Or maybe the blue one? But the red one looks soo cute" Lyra gushed.

Professor Elm chuckled at her antics before a ringing noise came from the pc behind him. "Oh, hey! I got an email!" Walking towards the computer he spent a few moments looking over the message before turning towards me. "Hey, listen. I have this acquaintance that people call Mr. Pokemon. He keeps finding weird things and raving about his discoveries. Anyway, he just sent me an email saying that this time it's real. It's probably just another Pokemon Egg, but we're still so busy with our work. Would it be alright for you and Lyra to go in our stead?"

I simply nodded before walking towards the machine holding the Pokemon. "Have you picked what you wanted yet, Lyra?"

She shook her head before turning towards me. "Hey, why don't you go first? I can't really decide and it'll be easier to choose if you pick one first."

_She probably wants a type advantage, but whatever_. "Sure." I replied. I stepped in front of her, and without hesitation took the one of the right. _Cyndaquil, my favorite starter of all the games._ Smiling, I pressed the center of the ball, and with a flash of light a mouse-like creature appeared. He had a navy blue top and a creamy underside. It stared at me before a moment before smiling and noiselessly sitting down next to my feet cutely.

"Whoa he looks so cute! In that case, I'll take this one." Reaching towards the one of the two last Pokemon, Lyra swiftly picked it up and released her choice.

"_Chika! Chika!"_

_A Chikorita?_ A little confused, I said "You know she has a type disadvantage against me, right?"

She smiled softly before saying, "Silly, it's not about winning or losing or even about being strong or weak. It's about love and compassion. This isn't a game. I chose Chikorita because I like her and I want to grow stronger with her. You should know this stuff already," she chided. "After all you're the one that taught me this."

I stared at her a little bit before smiling slightly. "Yeah, I guess I did." _ I can't think of this as a game anymore, because it obviously isn't. It seems when Oak sent me here, he created artificial memories for those around me as well. Although it does sounds like something I would say._

Professor Elm cleared his throat before suggesting. "How about you two name them?"

Lyra looked at her Chikorita for a moment before nodding. "I think I'll name her Leaf. It may be unoriginal, but it fits.

I rolled my eyes slightly before staring at my starter. Thoughts rolled around in my head. _Why was I chosen? Why am I here? What quality of mine could possibly justify choosing me as a savior?_ Similar thoughts circled around my head before one word stuck. It was cliché, but it was all I had at the moment.

"Destiny."

* * *

**The name is pretty bad, isn't it?**

******Review if you want, and tell me what I could have done better, or just tell me what you thought. Hopefully I'll come up with a schedule soon. It really all depends on what you guys think.**

**Nate's Pokemon**

**1. Cyndaquil (Destiny) Lv. 5 (M)**

** Nature: Docile**

** Ability: Blaze**

** Moves: ****Tackle, ****Leer**

**I plan on having the Pokemon's personality included too, like how Destiny is "Very finicky".**


End file.
